


Fluidity

by silverskyfullofstars



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, combination of poetry and prose, vaguely violent language but no explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: Move. Shift. Step. Leap.





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Daredevil on Netflix recently, so forgive me for any inaccuracies or feel free to offer constructive criticism. Not that one can get super inaccurate in 250 words of an impulsive poetry-prose Frankenstein's creature...

Move. Shift. Step. Leap.   
  


Move

With the power of an angry bear

Shoulders rolling, teeth bared.

Move forward, always

Away from past prey.   
  


Move. Shift. Step. Leap.

  
  
Shift

With the silence of a coiled snake

Slowly sliding, smooth like silk.

Shift forward, always

Leave nothing behind.   
  


Move. Shift. Step. Leap.   
  


Step 

With the strength of a human son

Head raised, eyes like voids.

Step forward, always

Begin the fight.   
  


Move. Shift. Step. Leap.   
  


Leap

With the grace of a jungle cat

Silent and still, air beneath feet.

Leap forward, always

Let memories lie.   
  


Move. Shift. Step. Leap.

Move. Shift. Step. Leap.

Move. Shift. Step. Leap.

Move. Shift.

Move. Shift.

Move

Move

Move

  
  
A punch like a bitten-off curse, a swing like a drunken slur. He becomes the fluidity of his flying fists. He becomes the angry bear, the coiled snake, the human son, the jungle cat. He is all and nothing, void and light. He is kindness wreathed in shadow, crowned in flame. A smile that promises salvation and damnation in the same curve of lips, glint of teeth. He is candle flame in low light, a silent figure in a world of noise. He is eyes that see nothing and everything, the promise of a God if you get past the Devil.

 

If you doubt, if you question

It’s all true.

Except -

 

He does not have to become the son

For the memory of that boy never left.

How could he grow old without a father to guide him?


End file.
